


Out On A Limb

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Wolves, panthers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Dean finds an Omega of his kind trapped in a tree with wolves trying to get to it, he does the one thing he was advised by the policenotto do.  He goes up to rescue him.  Little does he know he's going to get a whole lot more out of it than just a pat on the back.





	Out On A Limb

**Author's Note:**

> So the word for this one was "Climb", and I decided to go with cats instead of wolves this time, just to see how it would feel to write them. It was different. I may or may not do it again. I did have fun with this one though, and I do hope you all enjoy this.

**Day 27~**

**Climb~**

Dean twitched irritably.  All he wanted to do was shift but no, he had to go to _school_.  He was waiting on his brother Sam like he did every morning which just added to his irritation.  Sam’s morning grooming routine took forever and Dean was already in a bad mood.  He just wanted to get school done and over with so he could come home and shift, but of course Sam had to take his sweet time.

 

“Come on, princess!  Stop licking every hair into place and let’s go already!”  He snapped.

 

A few minutes later Sam came stomping down the stairs, a sullen glare planted on his face.

 

“I like to be neat, Dean.  Excuse me.” 

 

Dean grabbed his backpack and headed out the door, no longer waiting for his brother.  Sam could catch up.  He did too, and they fell in step beside one another as they began walking towards the high school.  Dean’s ears were perked, listening for any signs of danger but so far the morning was quiet.  Sam put his headphones in and turned his music on, counting on his brother to keep him safe, and Dean intended to do exactly that.  They made it halfway to the school before they heard barking.  Wolves.  Sam pulled his headphones out and looked up at his brother.

 

“They sound like they’re on the hunt.”

 

“They are.  I want you to shift and get up that pine tree there.  High as you can go.  Take your cell phone with you and don’t come down til I tell you.”  Dean pushed his brother towards an enormous pine tree and waited for him to strip down and shift.  Once Sam was safely up in the tree, Dean edged closer to the corner and peered around it to find two wolves circling a tree, snarling and jumping at the lower branches.  Something was up there that they wanted and he was guessing it was likely a cat like himself, and probably an Omega like Sam.  He growled and stripped down, grateful for a chance to shift this morning, even if it meant they’d be late to school.  His parents and the principal would understand if he managed to save another person.  Before he shifted, he placed a call to the police, telling them exactly where he was and where the wolves were.  They warned him against getting involved but hell, he was a cat, when did they ever listen?

 

He tucked his clothes and phone under a bush and shifted, climbing up the nearest tree and then going across from one tree to the next until he could see the one the wolves were circling.  There was an Omega trapped up there, male by the smell of it, terrified and cowering against one branch.

 

 _“Hey, are you ok?”_   He spoke across the bond to the other cat and a pair of bright blue eyes snapped up to meet his own.

 

_“I-I went into heat early, they chased me.  I just want to go home!”_

_“I called the police.  They’ll be here soon.  Can you get here into this tree?  I’ll take you home.”_

_“I’m not a good jumper.”_   The other cat confessed.  Dean noticed he was looking at a solid black cat and at first he’d thought he was seeing a panther, but upon second glance he realized this was a mixed breed, most likely crossed with a house cat.  He didn’t have the size or muscles necessary to jump from the tree he was in to the one Dean was in.  That meant Dean had to make the jump.

 

_“Sit tight, I’m coming to you.”_

 

Dean made the jump swiftly and a moment later he was face to face with those blue eyes.  They looked very familiar.

 

_“I know you.”_

_“My name is Castiel.  You’re…Dean Winchester.”_

Dean moved a little closer, wrapping his long, black tail around the thick branch he was sitting on.

 

_“Yep.  And these idiots down there aren’t touching you.  We need to get rid of them though because I left my brother up another tree around the corner.  He’s an Omega like you and I don’t want him getting hurt either.  Wolves have no business going after cats.  It’s only two though, and we’re lucky it’s not an entire pack of them.  I can get rid of just two.”_

_“No!  They’ll kill you!”_ Castiel was terrified, Dean could smell it stronger than his heat and unlike wolves, he could control himself.  Breeding was up to the Omega, and the Alpha had to be invited.  Wolves didn’t seem to get that. 

 

 _“Sit tight._ ”  Dean instructed.  He growled loud enough to startle the wolves below and they both fell silent.  Moving down a few branches, he made his presence known.  They both backed up, growling, raising their hackles at the much bigger cat.  Dean was an Alpha, larger than Castiel and definitely _not_ what they had chased up the tree in the first place.  He growled again and dropped to the ground.  The first wolf stupid enough to lunge at him, he swung one paw at, nails fully extended.  It yelped in pain as he tore half its face open.  The other seemed reluctant to attack and watched the panther warily.  Dean growled, showing his fangs in warning.  A police car pulled up and the uninjured wolf took off running.  The other one was lying on the ground still howling in pain.  Dean climbed back up the tree and made his way back over to Castiel.

 

_“You’re safe now.  Come on, we’ll go down together.”_

He nuzzled Castiel for a second, encouraging the smaller cat to climb back down with him.  When they were on the ground once more, they came face to face with the two police officers and the now shifted wolf.  His cheek was shredded and one of the officers was trying to stop the bleeding.

 

“Shift.”  The other officer commanded.  Dean did first, followed by Castiel.

 

“What exactly happened here?”  The officer was feline like them, something they were both grateful for, and Castiel wrapped his arms around himself as he looked up at the officer.

 

“M-my heat, it came on early.  I was walking to school and I began feeling unwell, so I was going to turn around and go back home when I saw these two guys behind me.  I noticed one of them was stripping down and I knew they were going to give chase.  I wasn’t going to make it to the safety of my home, so I ran for the nearest tree and just shifted right out of my clothes.  Climbed up and hoped another cat would come along.  That’s what Dean did.”

 

Dean placed an arm protectively around the Omega, pleased when Castiel leaned into him. 

 

“I came down to chase them off and that one there attacked me.  I defended myself.”  He said.

 

“What are your names?”

 

They gave their names and once Dean assured them he could get Castiel home, he went and collected his clothes, and then went to get his brother.  Sam climbed down the tree and shifted, looking between his brother and Castiel.

 

“They chase you up a tree?”

 

“They did.  Dean chased one off and injured the other one.”  Castiel was wearing Dean’s flannel, the Alpha had insisted on it and he was practically purring at having Dean’s scent surrounding him like it was.

 

“We’re going to take Castiel home, then I’m taking you to school.”  Dean said.

 

“Cool.  Sam started putting his clothes back on.  Dean did the same.  Castiel didn’t have much left other than his shoes and backpack, and Dean insisted on carrying those for him.

 

When they reached Castiel’s house, which wasn’t all that far from where they’d been, Dean left Sam waiting on the porch while he walked him inside.

 

“You sure you’re going to be ok here alone?  Where’s your family?”  Dean was aware of how close the Omega was standing, and of the purr bubbling up in his chest.

 

“My dad left after mating my mother, so it’s just been her and me since I was born, but she’s away on business.  It’s just me for the next two weeks.”

 

“During your heat?  That’s not safe, Cas.”  Dean said, frowning.  He’d be upset with his parents if they left Sam alone during a heat.  Thankfully his parents were as protective as he was.

 

“It’s not my first heat, Dean.  I’ve spent them all alone, and I’m over 18.”  He circled the Alpha who held his ground, watching him with interest.  “But I think I would like you to stay.”

 

“I have to get Sammy to school first.”  Dean was all for sticking around for Cas’ heat, but he really did need to get Sam to school and check in with the front office to let them know what was happening.

 

“You’ll come back?”  The way Castiel was unbuttoning the flannel, peering up at him with those big blue eyes had the Alpha purring in return.  He was definitely eager to get back here as soon as possible.

 

“If that’s what you want, I’ll come back.  I have to let the office know why we’re not in today.” Dean licked his lips as one shoulder slipped out from under the flannel.

 

“Then go.  I will be waiting for you to return.”  Castiel turned and walked away, letting the flannel slip from his body and fall to the floor.  Dean swallowed hard.  It took every ounce of willpower to go back outside and walk down the steps.  Sam smirked when he caught the scent of his brother’s arousal mingling with Castiel’s heat.  Dean was covered in it.

 

“You got invited to stay and help him through his heat, didn’t you.”

 

“Shut up, pip squeak, I’m taking you to school.”  Dean started walking and Sam fell in step beside him.

 

“But you got invited back, right?  He wants you?”

 

Dean couldn’t resist the smiling.  “Yeah, he invited me back.”

 

“That’s what mom did with dad.  Did you tell him you’ve had a crush on him all year?”  Sam asked.

 

“No, I didn’t think it was important.” 

 

Sam was quiet for a few minutes and Dean foolishly thought he’d dropped the subject.  He should have known better.

 

“You gonna mate him?”

 

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.  The school was just ahead, he could see the parking lot.  “If he’s agreeable, yeah.”

 

“Then what, take him with you to college?”

 

“Or I’ll go with him.”

 

“That’s forward thinking.”  Sam said.

 

“I’m a forward thinking kind of guy.”

 

“You know, he liked you too.  Since middle school.  He thought you wouldn’t like him back though.  Cause he’s a mutt.”  Sam looked up to see what his brother’s reaction would be to that.

 

“And you know that how?”  Dean asked.

 

“His cousin Gabe is in my grade.  Castiel thinks you’re the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen, and he loves your panther form.  Gabe says he “waxes poetic” about your spots and how gorgeous you are when you hunt.  He didn’t think you knew he existed.”

 

Dean snorted.  “I’ve always known.  He’s always just stuck to the fringe, made it hard to strike up a conversation with him.  Today finally gave me the chance I needed.  Got more than I’d hoped for though, so I’m going to drop you off, let the front office know what happened, and then I’m heading back to his place.”

 

“Don’t forget to let mom and dad know.  If you come back mated without giving them a heads up, they won’t be thrilled.”  Sam warned.

 

“You’re right.  I’ll message mom now.  Besides, they should be glad.  They’ve been after me for two years now to take a mate.  Since I presented.  Come on, we’ll go check in at the office.”  Dean looped an arm around his brother’s neck and pulled him towards the school office.  Today was turning out to be better than he’d expected and he couldn’t wait to get back to Castiel’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
